The invention is related to the field of hearing aids, and in particular to interfacing external wireline and wireless audio sources with semi-implantable and fully implantable hearing aid devices.
Implantable hearing aids stimulate internal components of the auditory system and are generally classified into one of two types, namely fully implantable hearing aids and semi-implantable hearing aids. In a fully implantable hearing aid, the entire device is implanted within the auditory system, e.g. the middle or inner ear. In a semi-implantable hearing aid, some of the components, typically the microphone, power supply, and speech signal processor, are externally worn, while the transducer and key support functions are implanted within the auditory system. The externally worn portion and the implanted portion communicate transcutaneously to provide audio sound to the auditory system.
Implanted hearing aids are typically used by individuals with significant loss of hearing function or damage to the auditory system. As a result, they differ in the manner by which the signal is processed and delivered to the patient. The processing step, known in the art as Speech Signal Processing (xe2x80x9cSSPxe2x80x9d), may include a number of steps such as amplification, frequency shaping, compression, etc. The steps in the SSP are determined by the design of the hearing aid, while the particular internal values used in the steps are generated from prescriptive parameters determined by an audiologist. Once a speech processor processes ambient acoustic signal, the altered signal is provided to an implanted transducer that stimulates the hearing impaired person""s auditory system. The auditory stimulation may be done acoustically, mechanically, or electrically as a function of the type and severity of the hearing loss in the hearing impaired individual.
Hearing impaired individuals with implanted hearing aids often have difficulty distinguishing background noise from desired audio sounds. In particular, this is a problem during many forms of entertainment such as listening to music, a movie, a television program, watching a play or even talking on the telephone when crowds or other forms of background noise are present. The problem is further complicated when the location of the hearing impaired individual is removed from the source of the desired sound, such as at movie theaters and at concerts.
One solution to the above problem is provided by many public venues in the form of assisted listening devices (xe2x80x9cALDxe2x80x9d). These devices come in many types. One example is a telephone receiver that includes a volume control or amplifier to increase the volume provided to the listener. Another example often used in theaters, concert halls, etc., uses special headphones located at the seats. These headphones, when worn by the listener, help to reduce background noise and provide the audio sound directly to the listener. In some cases, the audio sound is provided to the headphones via a wireless signal over an air interface. In other cases, the audio sound is provided to the headphones using a wireline connection to the audio source.
Unfortunately, the use of ALDs often results in an entirely new set of problems. In particular, the headphones and/or telephone receivers can interfere with the operation of the hearing aid resulting in a degradation of sound quality caused by feedback interference between the ALD device and the hearing aid. This interference is perceived by the hearing impaired individual in the form of a high pitch whistle in the hearing aid. Similar feedback also results during the use of headphones utilized with other non-ALD devices such as walkmans, stereos, cell phone headsets, and compact disk players. Furthermore, in the case of ALD headphones, the hearing-impaired individual often prefers not to use the headphones for reasons of comfort and the social stigma that is attached to advertising their disability in a public forum.
In view of the foregoing, a primary object of the present invention is to enhance sound perception in hearing impaired individuals utilizing both semiimplantable and fully implanted hearing aid devices. Another object of the present invention is to provide a cost effective compact hearing aid system that is easy to use. In addressing the above-described problems, the present inventors have recognized that the above objectives are achieved through a means for interfacing semi-implantable and fully implantable hearing aid devices with audio producing devices that use wireless and wireline connections.
One or more of the above-noted objectives as well as additional advantages are provided by the present invention, which includes an interface system for semi-implantable and fully implantable hearing aid devices. The interface system provides the direct delivery of audio input from external wireless and wireline sources to the speech processor of semi-implantable and fully implantable hearing aids. The speech processor of the hearing aid processes the audio inputs to produce processed signals for a transducer portion of the hearing aid that stimulates the auditory system to produce the sensation of sound.
In one aspect of the present invention, the interface system includes at least one wireline input jack. The wireline input jack receives a wireline input from a wireline source and provides a wireline audio signal to the speech processor via a transmitter, in the case of a fully implanted hearing aid, and directly to the speech processor, in the case of a semi-implanted hearing aid. The speech processor processes the wireline audio signal and provides the processed signal to the transducer.
In another aspect of the invention, the interface system also includes a wireless receiver. The wireless receiver receives a wireless audio signal from a wireless source and provides the wireless signal to the speech processor via the transmitter, in the case of a fully implanted hearing aid, and directly to the speech processor, in the case of a semi-implanted hearing aid.
In another aspect of the invention, the interface system also includes a second wireless receiver. The second wireless receiver, receives a second wireless signal from a second wireless source and provides the second wireless signal to the speech processor via the transmitter, in the case of a fully implanted hearing aid, and directly to the speech processor, in the case of a semi-implanted hearing aid. The second wireless signal is typically different from the first wireless signal to provide the advantage of allowing the hearing aid to receive direct audio input from audio devices using different wireless protocols.
In another aspect of the invention, the interface system could include volume control logic that controls the perceived volume of an audio input from the wireline or wireless source. In one example of the present invention, the volume control logic could be a digital attenuator volume control on a main electrical circuit and a volume control switch for adjusting the amplitude of a signal.
In another aspect of the invention, the interface system includes mode selection logic to control the delivery of the wireless and/or wireline signals received in a hearing aid device. Specifically, the mode selection logic includes a user interface, such as a switch, that permits a user to select a source for a desired audio sound. The mode selection logic filters the signal received from the selected source and provides the filtered signal to the volume control logic.
In one embodiment of a semi-implantable hearing aid device, the interface system is included in a non-implanted portion of the hearing aid, e.g. a behind the ear unit. In this embodiment, the interface system is able to receive ambient acoustic sound from a microphone in the non-implanted portion and receive the direct input of audio signal from wireline or wireless sources.
In another embodiment of a semi-implantable hearing aid device, the interface system is included in a separate audio input device designed to temporarily replace, or be worn in conjunction with, the non-implanted portion of the hearing aid when a user desires the direct audio input from a wireline or wireless source. When the external input is no longer desired, the audio input device is removed or replaced by the external portion.
In one embodiment of a fully implantable hearing aid device, the interface system is also included in a separate audio input device, which is mountable in proximity to the implanted device. When a user wears the audio input device, direct audio input is provided from wireline and/or wireless sources into the implanted hearing aid. Specifically, when the audio input device is worn, it transcutaneously provides the wireless and/or wireline signals to the speech processor contained in the implanted hearing aid. In another example of this embodiment, the audio input device could also include a means for inductively coupling power to recharge an implanted power source for the hearing aid.
The present invention may be utilized in a variety of different settings to provide audio input directly from wireline or wireless sources into a fully implantable or semi-implantable hearing aid. For example, the present invention could provide audio input from walkmans, compact disk players, cellular telephones, televisions, stereos, etc. In another example, a wireline signal provided by a wireline assisted listening device, e.g. the signal normally provided to the headphones, could be directly input into the present interface system, and provided to the speech processor of a semi-implantable or fully implantable device. In still yet another example, different wireless signals from different wireless devices, e.g. an ALD device using a radio frequency, and an ALD device using an FM frequency, an ALD device using an infrared frequency, could be directly received by the present interface system and provided to the speech processor of a semi-implantable or.fully implantable device. Thus, in the context of the present invention, the wireless source could be any source that produces a signal representative of sound or that is convertible into a signal representative of sound and provides the signal over an air interface. Also, in the context of the present invention, the wireline source could be any device that produces a signal representative of sound or that is convertible into a signal representative of sound and provides the signal over a wire interface.